


The Wingman

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bin is actually really jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wingman

Eunwoo and Bin and Rocky have been inseparable best friends since their first day of high school. That continued through, even once Eunwoo had graduated. Despite not hanging out nearly as often as they used to, they still find time to spend with each other. After nearly two weeks of no time for the three of them, they're finally going to hang out again. The coffee shop isn't far from Eunwoo's college dorm, but it is far from where Bin and Rocky live. They don't mind the distance, however, and soon enough they are all hanging out around a coffee table inside, Bin and Rocky drinking coffee and Eunwoo drinking tea.  
"Ah, hyungs, I'm going across the street," Rocky announced. "I told my mom that I would get soap since we're out at the house."  
"Mm, be careful," Eunwoo said, always the cautious one.  
Rocky left then and they were left alone. A group of girls walked in, and they continually glanced to Eunwoo and Bin where they sat. Bin didn't notice, too caught up looking at Eunwoo (discreetly, of course), so when Eunwoo elbowed him and nodded in their direction, Bin jumped.  
"They keep looking over here," Eunwoo said softly, eyes trained on his tea then flickering up to look at the girls. "The girl with the glasses is cute, don't you think?"  
Bin shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, she's cute."  
"Could you talk to me for her?"  
Bin have Eunwoo a shocked look, and he laughed. "You know Rocky normally would but he went across the street. And they don't look like they're going to be sitting around. It would be too odd if I went up there to talk to them."  
Bin frowned, looking from Eunwoo to the girls. "What if I invite them to sit with us? If they're being invited, maybe they'll stay."  
Eunwoo nodded and patted Bin's thigh. "That's it. Thanks, Binnie."  
Bin smiled at the nickname that had always been used towards him. He got up, walking over, coffee in hand. It wasn't too hard for him to strike up a conversation with them as they waited for their drinks. When only one of them hadn't gotten her drink, Bin dropped the question. "Would you girls like to come sit with my friend and I?" Bin turned, half-gesturing to Eunwoo. Eunwoo was smart enough to play the unsuspecting friend, just sipping his tea and looking out the window and looking amazing doing just that. Any time was a good time to take note of Eunwoo's beauty, but Bin couldn't do that. Not to his best friend, who clearly wasn't interested (or if he was, he was a master at hiding it).  
The girls followed him back to the table and two of them instantly filled the spots beside Eunwoo. Bin wasn't upset, he told himself he wasn't, and he just sat where Rocky had been sitting before, one seat away from Eunwoo. The other three girls sat, too, the one with glasses right across from Eunwoo. Casual conversation was had and Bin hardly payed attention to any of it in all honesty. His eyes kept flickering from Eunwoo to the girls sitting on either side of him to the girl with the glasses. Sure, she was cute, but she wasn't /that/ cute. Not as cute as Eunwoo seemed to find her.  
"Right, Bin-ah?"  
Bin blinked, looking at Eunwoo. "What?" He had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing.  
"I'm always complaining about my legal classes to you, aren't I?"  
Bin smiled, the acting back up again. "Ah, yeah. But that's a lot of stress to take on. Eunwoo-hyung is really strong mentally to be able to handle it all." At that, the girls all seemed to swoon. Bin told himself not to get beat up over it.  
"Are you sure you aren't idols?" one of the girls asked. Bin laughed a little. "I'm a trainee, but hyung never was. We've been friends for a long time and I tried to talk him into it since he has the looks and talent for it, but he didn't want to." The girls started babbling on about Eunwoo, completely forgetting the small fact that Bin had said he was a trainee. That was to be expected, with Eunwoo's looks.  
"What other secrets can you tell us about him?" the girl between he and Eunwoo asked, a glimmer in her eye. Eunwoo raised a brow and the small smile was back on Bin's lips.  
"Ah, he's great, really. He played sports in high school, you know. Soccer and basketball. He was really good, top of the teams." Bin nodded, and his eyes were trained on his coffee. "He's really caring, too. If we tell him we're going somewhere, he tells us to text him once we're there safely. He might not look like it, but he also has a really great sense of humor." Bin looked up, noticing that the girls had all gotten quiet. He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, I sound like a girlfriend."  
The girls laughed and that, too, and Eunwoo wasn't meeting his gaze. One of the girls scooted her chair closer, her hand wrapping around Eunwoo's bicep, and Bin told himself it was okay. He was just the wingman and he had no right to be jealous of his friend.  
Fifteen minutes later and Eunwoo had five new phone numbers with promises of dates attached to each one. Rocky came back as the girls were leaving the shop, and he gave Eunwoo a thumbs up. "You did good. Did Bin act in my place?" Eunwoo laughed, nodding.  
"Yeah, he was my wingman this one time."  
||||||  
A week passed and Bin didn't hear anything from Eunwoo. Rocky hadn't either, but Eunwoo had been uploading pictures to his social media of himself with the girls while out on their dates. Rocky was currently over at Bin's home, getting help studying for an upcoming test, and Bin's phone dinged. A text from Eunwoo, asking Bin to come over.  
/The girl with the glasses wants to go on a date tonight, but since she doesn't know me much she wants to bring a friend. Could you take her friend out?/  
Bin's hand tightened on his phone, a small cracking sound emitting from his cheap plastic case. Rocky looked up. "Ah, hyung, are you okay?"  
Bin nodded, glancing to Rocky. "I'm fine. Eunwoo-hyung wants me to go on a double date with him and two of the girls from the coffee shop."  
Rocky grinned, sitting up from where he was lying on the floor. "You're going to, right? Right? You have to!"  
Another nod from Bin. "Yeah, I will. I am his wingman for this, after all."  
||||||  
The date was going all-too-well for Bin's taste. Eunwoo kept leaning over, quietly whispering to the girl with glasses. She giggled from time to time, and every time the noise scraped Bin's ears and made him clutch his silverware a little tighter.  
"Bin-ah, how was Eunwoo like when he was a kid?"  
Bin looked at the girl, his noona he had discovered, and he shrugged. His eyes fell back to his plate. "He was like a kid."  
Eunwoo's foot connected lightly with his under the table, a warning. When Bin didn't respond, Eunwoo put a hand on his pocket. "Ah, my phone. Sorry, just one moment." He pulled it out and read a message but Bin clearly saw that he was pretending. Eunwoo wouldn't have shielded his screen so well if there was actually a message. "Bin-ah, I need to talk to you." Eunwoo got up, waving for Bin to follow him. Bin got up grudgingly, following Eunwoo to a quieter part of the restaurant, away from their dates.  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Eunwoo asked once they were far enough away. "You're giving a bad impression."  
Bin shrugged and shuffled in place a little. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just tired."  
Eunwoo gave him a knowing look. "You're not tired. You aren't like this when you're tired. What's going on? You know you can tell me anything, right? We're best friends."  
Bin shook his head, not quite looking at Eunwoo. "I'm fine, hyung."  
From his peripheral vision, Bin saw Eunwoo frown. "Why won't you tell me what's-"  
"I like you."  
There was silence, aside from the typical noise of a restaurant. Bin instantly regretted the admission.  
"You... Like me? Like.. As more than a friend?"  
Bin nodded, head still hung and his gaze cast down.  
"Gosh, Binnie, you should have said something sooner."  
Suddenly arms were around him, trapping his own arms to his sides. Eunwoo was hugging him. Bin pulled back to look at Eunwoo, holding his arms away, looking up at him from the several centimeters that made him shorter. "Should have said something? Why?" It clicked. "Do you-"  
Eunwoo laughed, cutting off Bin's response. "Yes. I have for a while but I wasn't sure if- how you could feel the same way. You were always the one pointing out girls with Rocky."  
Bin released one of Eunwoo's arms to rub the back of his head, a nervous twitch of his. "What, I can't like you just because there are cute girls?"  
Eunwoo smiled and his arms were around him again. They weren't quite in a private area of the restaurant, but neither of them cared. Not even when Eunwoo kissed Bin's forehead affectionately.  
"Your date," Bin said, turning and looking in the direction they had come from.  
"I'll say we have to leave. I don't want to keep going with a date when I know how you feel."  
"Ah, hyung, that's too rude." Bin shook his head. "It's okay. Just since you know, maybe not be so close to her when you're sitting..."  
Eunwoo was still grinning widely. "Wow, you really are jealous."  
"Yah! You would be too!"  
"But I'm better at hiding it than you are."  
"That's not fair." Bin pulled his arms to himself and crossed them defiantly in front of his chest.  
Eunwoo laughed, messing up Bin's fixed hair. "You're really cute, Bin." He smiled and leaned, pecking Bin on the forehead. "Let's finish the date. I promise I won't do anything to purposely make you jealous. Kick me if I do anything." He smiled and rubbed Bin's shoulder. "Come on."  
Bin followed Eunwoo back to their table, and the rest of the night went by much more enjoyably. The girls left, the two of them seeing them into a taxi. As the taxi drove off, Eunwoo took hold of Bin's hand. He looked down, caught off guard, and Eunwoo was already looking at him when he looked back up.  
"No more dates with girls for me," Eunwoo said. "No more dates with anybody other than you."


End file.
